An individual or an organization (herein, a “customer”) can engage a service industry business for temporarily use of a good, service, or property. Example service industry businesses can include food or drink service businesses, hospitality businesses, professional services businesses, entertainment or leisure businesses, short-term rental business, and so on.
In many cases, customer loyalty increases with an increase in efficiency that a particular service industry business completes service or for-hire transactions. In other words, the more reliable, consistent, and effortless a transaction is for a customer, the more likely that customer will continue to engage that particular service industry business.
However, service industry businesses typically have limited resources. Inefficient distribution and/or allocation of these resources among multiple customers can decrease transaction efficiencies and reduce customer loyalty.